


Get Down On the Digital Screen

by cascades (heartroots)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartroots/pseuds/cascades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic doesn't deserve a summary. The warnings explain it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Down On the Digital Screen

**Author's Note:**

> People dared me to write Qmi plus sex toys. I did it. (Actually, I did it like a month ago and was too chicken shit to post it until Tumblr peer pressured me. GDI, IT'S TUMBLR'S FAULT EVERY TIME. Stop encouraging my filth, you guys. SRS WRITING WITH LITERARY MERIT? LOLOL WHAT IS THAT. I only know porn.)

Zhou Mi turns his web cam on at the time Kyuhyun told him in a text earlier that day. It’s still set up from the last time they talked, so Kyuhyun appears on his laptop screen immediately. Looking slightly irritated. Okay, so maybe Zhou Mi is a few minutes late. Ten, tops. But Kyuhyun doesn’t get mad over silly things like that. Zhou Mi wonders if something is wrong. 

“Took you long enough,” Kyuhyun says. 

There’s something odd about his voice too. Zhou Mi cocks his head to the side. “Are you okay? You sound sick.”

Kyuhyun laughs and shakes his head. 

“Recording late today?”

Kyuhyun shakes his head again. “No.” 

There are noises like Kyuhyun’s shifting his position on the bed, but it’s out of Zhou Mi’s line of sight; the camera is only focused on his face and shoulders. His bare shoulders. “So why does your voice sound funny?”

“I don’t know,” Kyuhyun says, though it’s obvious he does. Smug little brat. “Why don’t you guess?” His voice still sounds odd, but familiar. It’s rough around the edges on top of its usual velvetiness. Zhou Mi doesn’t place it until Kyuhyun breathily adds, “I _miss_ you, Zhou Mi.” 

A thrill runs up his spine. So that’s what’s wrong. “Kyuhyun. You’re touching yourself.” 

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Kyuhyun smirks and the frame wobbles as he pushes his laptop farther away to widen the view. “I was going to have us start together, but you were late,” he says with a disappointed shake of his head. 

Zhou Mi has now got an eyeful of Kyuhyun’s naked torso. Occasionally he can catch a glimpse of his belly button, but no farther down than that; no sight of Kyuhyun’s cock. However, Zhou Mi knows it’s just out of the shot because he can see Kyuhyun’s arm moving. The speakers are good enough that he can even hear the telltale sounds of skin slapping on skin. He bites his finger to keep from moaning aloud at the thought. 

“So you got too excited to wait for me, huh?” Zhou Mi laughs as he unbuttons his jeans. 

“Don’t mock me, Zhou M—,” Kyuhyun starts to say, but Zhou Mi’s name catches in Kyuhyun’s throat. Kyuhyun’s eyelids flutter shut and his tongue slides out over his lips, his mouth falling open on a moan. 

Even on the grainy web cam image, Kyuhyun’s mouth is red and wet and _perfect_ , and Zhou Mi would give anything to be able to kiss him right now. He wishes he could lick his way into that mouth, tug at Kyuhyun’s plump lower lip with his teeth and nip hard enough that Kyuhyun would swear and bite him back twice as hard. He bites his own lip as he unzips his jeans to slip an eager hand inside. “Let me see,” he demands. Patience is for people who aren’t an adjustment of a camera angle away from seeing a naked Kyuhyun. 

Kyuhyun ignores him. He tilts his head and moans, low and long, playing it up for Zhou Mi. He knows the fact that Zhou Mi can’t see what he’s doing to himself to prompt those moans is driving Zhou Mi crazy. One of his favorite pastimes. 

“Let me see you,” Zhou Mi demands as he rubs his erection through his underwear, just enough friction to tease himself to full hardness. “Let me see you touching yourself for me.” 

Kyuhyun’s mouth quirks up into a self-satisfied smile; he always gets what he wants. “You too,” he says quickly, nodding towards the screen at Zhou Mi. He moves his laptop again, very carefully, so Zhou Mi can see Kyuhyun’s slim hips, his forearm, and, _yes_ , his slender fingers wrapped tight around his already leaking cock. Zhou Mi struggles briefly to tug his own erection free of his clinging underwear and then shoves his tight jeans down past his hips. As an afterthought, he tips the camera so Kyuhyun can see the mindless look of pleasure on his face when he thrusts up into the circle of his fist. 

They jerk themselves off in mutual silence, save a few half-swallowed moans, Zhou Mi meeting Kyuhyun stroke for stroke, until Zhou Mi notices that both of Kyuhyun’s arms are moving. And he can’t see one of his hands. And he’s far more responsive than he usually is when he’s just jerking himself off. Come to think of it, he’s just as responsive as when Zhou Mi’s—oh. _Oh_. “ _Oh_ ,” Zhou Mi says aloud, “Kyuhyun, you’re fingering yourself, aren’t you?” 

Kyuhyun gives a tight nod, evidently too turned on to be coy any longer. 

Zhou Mi’s cock throbs in his grasp, precome leaking slippery beneath his fingertips. He moans. “Kui Xian, _fuck._ That’s so hot.” 

“You made me wait.” 

Zhou Mi lets out a breathless laugh. “You really couldn’t, huh?” 

“I told you I miss you, you asshole,” Kyuhyun retorts without any real heat; it’s almost affectionate. “Do you want to see or not?” 

“ _Please_ ,” Zhou Mi breathes emphatically, fingers stilling on his cock as he waits. It’s hard to stop, but it’ll be worth it. He’s gotten off on fantasies just like this many times alone here in China: his Kui Xian getting so turned on thinking about how much he wants—no, _needs_ Zhou Mi to fuck him senseless that he has to spread himself open on his own fingers to fill the empty ache. He came so loudly thinking about it last time that he’s sure his neighbors will never look at him the same way again. And now he gets to see his fantasy played out through his laptop screen, and know that Kyuhyun did it to himself all for Zhou Mi. Just the thought of it has Zhou Mi so hard he can barely think. 

Without a word, Kyuhyun lets go of his cock to push his laptop back. The screen shakes for a second before Zhou Mi sees, _finally_ sees, and nearly swallows his tongue. Kyuhyun’s thighs are spread open, beautifully pale skin marked with the scrapes of his own nails (Zhou Mi’s had them digging into his scalp, back, and ass on more than one occasion), and he has three long fingers buried to the knuckle inside himself. Zhou Mi nearly whimpers. God, he wants to pull those fingers free and bury his cock in that tight heat instead, bend Kyuhyun’s knees up to his chest and fuck him wide open. Kyuhyun’s so ready for it. And he’d beg for it; Zhou Mi can see the desperation in his half-shut eyes. If only he was in Korea at this very moment. 

“You wish I was there to fuck you, don’t you?”

Kyuhyun nods, a touch frantically. 

Zhou Mi knows he’s twitching his fingers back and forth inside where Zhou Mi can’t see them working because that’s how he likes it, always a light, teasing touch before he gets Zhou Mi to fuck him. But he’ll have to handle that himself this time. “Stop moving your fingers.” 

Kyuhyun whines but does as he’s told, fingers stilling halfway in. 

Zhou Mi licks his lips, taking in the way Kyuhyun looks stretched around his own fingers and storing it in his mind for later. Just in case he forgets the memory of it (unlikely), he takes a quick screencap; that’s an image he’s going to want to see the next time he misses Kyuhyun like this. “Push them in deep, just like I would.” 

Kyuhyun laughs at how strained Zhou Mi’s voice sounds, already so strung out in such a short amount of time, but fuck, who could blame him? Kyuhyun should be impressed he didn’t come in his pants ten minutes ago. Kyuhyun slides his fingers much deeper than before and gasps when he hits that spot that sends a shiver of pleasure throughout his entire body. Zhou Mi starts stroking himself again as he watches Kyuhyun fuck himself on his fingers. He’s already so close to coming he has to squeeze the base of his cock every few seconds to abate the oncoming orgasm, and his self-control is waning fast. 

“I wish I was there, Kui Xian,” Zhou Mi breathes, “I’d fill you up the way you know your fingers can’t.”   
Kyuhyun moans, and then he says, “Zhou Mi, I know that look. Don’t come yet.”

Zhou Mi grips his cock so hard he winces. He sucks in a deep breath and hisses out, “Why?” 

“There’s a surprise,” Kyuhyun says. Zhou Mi’s face falls when Kyuhyun pulls his fingers out and hops off the bed and out of the camera’s frame. Kyuhyun disappearing doesn’t seem like a very nice beginning to a surprise. Kyuhyun’s voice from slightly farther away says, “ _Courtesy of Sungmin._ He made me promise to say that.” 

Zhou Mi chokes a little. _Fuck._ He knows what the surprise is. “Sungmin got you a dildo, didn’t he.” It’s not even a question. 

Kyuhyun peeks back onto the screen from the side, looking slightly disappointed. “How did you know?” 

Zhou Mi is already brimming with poorly-concealed excitement. “It may have come up in conversation. Once or twice.” 

“You perv,” Kyuhyun laughs. He gets back up onto the bed with, surprise, surprise, a pink dildo and a bottle of lube in hand. A _big_ pink dildo. 

“Nice color on you,” Zhou Mi says with a waggle of his eyebrows. 

“Shut up.” Kyuhyun lies back on the pillows, feet planted on the bed and legs spread wide. 

Zhou Mi swallows. “Suck on it a little bit,” he says when he sees Kyuhyun considering the toy with a curious look on his face. 

Kyuhyun sputters. “What do you think this is, a porno?” he asks, adorably scandalized. 

Zhou Mi is too turned on to be embarrassed by his request. His favorite thing about Kyuhyun sucking him off is watching his face when he does it, his eyes half-lidded in concentration, cheeks hollowed, thick lips stretched almost to their limit when he reaches the base. If he can’t get Kyuhyun’s mouth on his cock, the second best thing would be to see it wrapped around a fake cock. A very realistic fake cock. “Better than a porno. The best porno I’ve ever seen. Come on Kui Xian, _please_.”

Kyuhyun glares at him, cheeks flushing red as he stares at the toy. He looks like he wants to hit Zhou Mi with the dildo instead, but nevertheless he tentatively brings it closer to his mouth and licks at the head. “Sure as hell doesn’t taste like you,” Kyuhyun mutters; Zhou Mi laughs. Kyuhyun presses his lips against the shaft, slides them up it and, after a quick glance at Zhou Mi, sucks the toy just barely into his mouth. 

Zhou Mi rubs his thumb over the tip of his cock, precome smearing sticky over his palm as he focuses on keeping himself on the edge, on not tripping over. The modicum of self-control he still has is all waiting for the same thing: for Kyuhyun to fuck himself. As soon as that happens, Zhou Mi’s gone. And he wants it _now._ Holding out much longer would be torture. “Fuck yourself with it.” 

Kyuhyun pulls the dildo out of his mouth, self-consciously licking his lips. “It’s thicker than you.”

“But you can take it, can’t you?” 

Kyuhyun visibly shudders, biting down on his lip to hold back some sound. “I think so.” 

“You mean you haven’t tried it yet?”

“No,” Kyuhyun says as he pops the cap on the bottle and starts spreading lube along the length of the toy, fingers moving just like they do on Zhou Mi’s cock when he’s lubing him up so he’ll slide into Kyuhyun nice and smooth— _fuck_ , that’s hot. “It wouldn’t be any fun without you,” Kyuhyun adds with a devious smile, his cheeks still red and his cock still leaking against his stomach. Zhou Mi can’t wait to get back to Korea so he can fuck him until he screams. He jerks himself faster, so ready to come every muscle in his body is tense with the effort of holding his orgasm back. 

“Do it,” Zhou Mi urges. 

Kyuhyun bites his lips harder, spreads his legs wider and wriggles back farther against the pillows so he’s completely open to Zhou Mi’s gaze. He presses the tip of the toy against his slick entrance. Zhou Mi sucks in a sharp breath through his nose. 

“There’s another surprise,” Kyuhyun adds. 

“What? Are you actually in the room next door? Because that’s the only thing that could make this better.” 

Kyuhyun huffs out a laugh, shaking his head as he eases the head of the toy in. “Unfortunately not.” His muscles are visibly tense, but they relax as he pushes it in, inch by inch, his jaw dropping lower the deeper inside of him it gets. He keeps closing his eyes and then forcing them open to stare at Zhou Mi; they’re glazed over with pleasure but still remarkably intense. Kyuhyun gets the toy about halfway in and then pulls it out only to thrust it right back in, fucking himself shallowly until he moans. Any shame he had left is obviously gone, so the red tinge on his cheeks must be from overexertion, not embarrassment. It’s still just as pretty. Zhou Mi forgets all about the other surprise until Kyuhyun says his name. 

“Huh?” Zhou Mi dumbly responds. 

“Watch this,” Kyuhyun says. Zhou Mi doesn’t know what he expects to see next— perhaps some sort of flexible acrobatics on Kyuhyun’s part—, but what he does see is better than anything he could have anticipated: Kyuhyun gasping, hips bucking off the bed, as the toy starts vibrating inside him. Zhou Mi is confused until he notices a miniature controller in Kyuhyun’s free hand. 

A fucking _vibrating_ dildo. Of course. Sungmin wouldn’t have spent money on anything less. 

“I can’t wait until you’re back,” Kyuhyun breathes. His voice is shaking, or maybe the muffled buzz only makes it sound like it is. He grips the base of the toy tight and shoves it in, spine arching when he hits his prostate hard. “You can tease me with this,” he thrusts the toy in and out fast, gasping once more, “until I explode, and then fuck me when I’m almost too oversensitive to take it. But I will for you. I’d take it so good for you, Mi.” 

“Fuck, you’ve got a dirty mouth when you’re turned on,” Zhou Mi observes. He’s surprised he’s still coherent enough to be able to form words. 

“And you’ve got a dirty mind. I can’t believe you talk to Sungmin about our sex life.” Kyuhyun doesn’t give Zhou Mi a chance to reply before he turns the vibration up another notch and lets out a strangled moan; Zhou Mi would think it was pained if Kyuhyun’s expression wasn’t so blissful. He slowly pulls the toy out all the way and then rubs the madly-vibrating head against his stretched entrance and trembles, nearly whimpers, at the intensity of the sensations. 

“Stop teasing,” Zhou Mi begs. “I can’t take it much longer, Kui Xian. Please.” 

Apparently Kyuhyun doesn’t have the presence of mind to answer, so he doesn’t. He moans continuously as he pushes the toy back in. That broken, wanting, needy sound alone is almost enough to send Zhou Mi over the edge, but there’s one notch left on that controller and Zhou Mi needs to hold out long enough to see it used. He grips the base of his erection tight and waits. Kyuhyun’s eyes aren’t open anymore; Zhou Mi doesn’t need to put on a show for him. 

Kyuhyun doesn’t turn the vibrator up to maximum strength until the toy is buried so deep inside him he must be able to feel it in the back of his throat. There’s a click, and then Kyuhyun shouts and arches almost completely off the bed, panting a half-formed word that might be a curse, or a plea, or maybe Zhou Mi’s name. Both his hands scramble to grab the base of the toy and he rams it in over and over, fucking himself fast enough to illicit a gasp on every other thrust, a moan on the ones in between, and every so often Zhou Mi’s name, sobbed like he wants him so terribly it hurts. 

“Fuck fuck, Kui Xian, _fuck_ ,” Zhou Mi repeats as he fucks his fist and tries not to think about how inadequate it is compared to the tight heat of Kyuhyun’s ass. Zhou Mi would take another screencap of Kyuhyun like this, so filthy for him, but he’s a little preoccupied coming so violently his eyesight goes black. 

He hears Kyuhyun come, but doesn’t see anything because his eyelids feel glued together and he’s too dazed to try and pry them open until the drowsy feeling of his orgasm ebbs. When he opens his eyes, Kyuhyun’s eyes are closed. His face is lax with satisfaction and his body is limp, spread out and boneless on the mattress. He looks almost as well-fucked as when Zhou Mi gets done with him, but not quite. The toy is turned off but still buried deep within him. His thighs and stomach, still quivering with the aftershocks, are splattered with come; Zhou Mi’s cock twitches feebly at the sight, and he takes another surreptitious screencap. 

“Disregard what I said before about letting you do me after using this on me. Now I just want to sleep,” Kyuhyun mumbles, demonstrating his point with a jaw-cracking yawn. 

Again Zhou Mi wishes he were there, but this time to clean Kyuhyun up and curl around him under the covers and kiss him goodnight. 

Zhou Mi laughs softly. “Consider it disregarded.”


End file.
